


Audience

by xax



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Kinkmeme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Static Shock kinkmeme. Prompt: "Ebon/Static in front of Shiv and Hotstreak. Starts out as non-con but turns into consensual. Static gets turned on by having an audience."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audience

It had _started_ like any other night. Or at least, like any other night for him and Richie. They were doing their nightly patrol, keeping an eye out for wrongdoings and an ear on the police radio bands for any mention of metahumans.

Things rapidly went off plan. Ebon and Hotstreak had joined up in another of their many short-lived "alliances" and jumped them, and in the rather chaotic melee he and Richie got separated. Shiv joined in too, him and Hotstreak pushing him back into some broken-down, disused warehouse. Ebon took off after Richie, although Richie kept up a steady stream of radio chatter while avoiding his attacks and generally leading him on a chase.

But eventually Ebon slung back, headed towards where Static was still facing down the other two, and then it was all over. Static hadn't noticed Ebon's return, sliding through the shadows behind him. The floor under his feet turned soft and dark, sucking his feet down, and a plume of fire from Hotstreak sent him tumbling backwards, his entire body sinking slowly into the black, shadowy morass of Ebon's body. Ebon's torso looped idly around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

Hotstreak stepped up in front of him, a smirk on his face, and Ebon shifted into view, an equally smug expression on his mouthless face. Static struggled, his feet sinking deeper into the dark whirlpool beneath him, but then Hotstreak's expression flickered and he said "Wait."

Ebon glared at him. "I ain't your lackey," he growled, and if in punctuation the ropes around Static slipped loosely around Hotstreak's arms, too.

"Fuck off," Hotstreak growled, bringing up his chained arms. "I just wanna see who he is." Ebon's ropes slackened and, scowling, Hotstreak reached up and poked a finger across Static's face, under his mask.

Static glared at him, focusing, and electricity crackled out from his face, arcing over to Hotstreak's hand. Hotstreak jerked back, blowing on his fingers and cursing. He'd gotten a finger under his mask and knocked it askew, but not by much.

"Don't touch the mask," he said as Hotstreak cursed at him.

"Fuck you!" Hotstreak yelled again. "Ebon, just drop him."

"I _said_ ," came Ebon's voice, low and angry, "I don't take no orders from you." His head swiveled around to glare at Hotstreak, and both of them faced off, Static forgotten temporarily in the background. It would have been the perfect time to escape, except that Shiv was still there, idly sitting on the sidelines and rolling his eyes, and definitely ignoring both Ebon and Hotstreak as he kept a close eye on Static.

"I got my own ideas for what to do with Static," was what knocked him out of his staring contest with Shiv, and he looked back to Ebon and Hotstreak. Ebon swung back to face him, his body a mass of shadow as he slid closer. "Don't touch the mask, huh, hero?" Thick, waving tentacles formed out of the swirling portal below them and restrained his body as Ebon uncurled his limbs, his whip-like fingers sliding across his body as they shortened back into hands. "What about anything _else_?" Some of the tentacles grasped at his shirt, untucking it from his pants, and Ebon slid a hand up across his bare skin, under his shirt.

Static couldn't contain a shudder as Ebon's soft, weird fingers slid across his skin, more shadowy ropes twining up his legs and under his shirt. Ebon stared down at him, expression unreadable, and the tentacles tensed and grasped at his shirt, ripping it to pieces.

Goosebumps pricked up across his chest as the scraps of his shirt fell down into the spiraling portal below. Ebon's hand crept higher, across his toned stomach, his fingers unexpectedly warm in the chill air.

Static kicked against Ebon, shocks of light flaring out with each connection, but Ebon' only response was to pull the ropes tighter until Static's legs were locked together, his arms straining against the tight, rubbery ropes.

"I've always wanted to see what you looked like under that uniform, hero," Ebon said, his voice practically a hiss in his ear. "Looks like I'm gonna find out." The dozen tentacles wrapped around Static's chest pushed him forward, until he was right up against Ebon's body, the shadowy fabric of Ebon's vest grinding against his stiff nipples.

"Wait, you don't mean...?" Hotstreak said, and Static turned his head to see him standing there, a shocked expression on his face. "Man, that's fucked up!" he yelped, and Shiv just laughed at him. Ebon didn't respond.

"Don't look at _them_ ," Ebon said in his ear, low enough that they probably didn't hear. "Look at _me_."

Static's coat was already falling off his shoulders from his struggle, but Ebon pushed it off, dragging it over his arms and through the shadow like it was nothing, tossing it aside to land in a flapping heap on the ground. Static's entire upper body was bared, revealing the muscled slope of his shoulders and arms, and the smooth curve of his back, sloping down to the flare of his ass, under his pants.

"That's messed up, Ebon," Static said, flushed and breathing hard, just trying to keep him talking instead of stripping him further.

"Never said I wasn't." Ebon pressed his hand flat against Static's stomach, his shadowy body for once just as warm as normal skin and bone. Ebon felt positively heated against the cool air, and as he slid his hand up Static's chest his touch left a tingling trail behind.

Static jerked again, falling halfway out of the portal and _finally_ managing to yank one of his hands from the shadowy bindings behind his back. He struggled and kicked against Ebon, who had gone abruptly looming and amorphous again.

"Why so worried, hero?" Ebon said, and chuckled low. "Why not have some fun with us?" Ebon's hands elongated into waving tendrils, tentacle-fingers slithering down Static's bare chest to curl around his belt.

"No way!" Static shoved Ebon back, the shadowy ropes still wrapped around his waist and legs making them both swing around and topple over, and Static ended up in a heap sandwiched between Hotstreak and Ebon. One of Ebon's arms lashed out and wrapped around him, stretching out to completely wrap around his body twice before Ebon hauled him to his feet.

He could feel Ebon looming behind him, and Hotstreak staggered up to his feet right in front of him with an evil expression on his face.

"Do it," Hotstreak said, his face an inch away from his own. Hotstreak pushed him back against Ebon, his bare back sinking slightly into Ebon's shadowy form. "I wanna watch." Static was still close enough to feel Hotstreak's dick bulge against his jeans, stiffening slowly. And _Hotstreak_ was close enough to feel the answering press of Static's cock, until Ebon tugged Static back against the wall, solidly earthing his hands and feet inside the black portal.

"What do you say, hero?" Ebon said as he felt him up, one hand trailing up his inner thigh, against the growing bulge of his dick, as the other tugged at his nipples, hard and peaked. "You seem a little interested yourself," Ebon said as he clenched his dick, and Static arched up with a groan.

"That's... messed up," he said, voice trembling slightly as Ebon stroked him through his pants.

"Man, do that again, boss! He sure liked it!" Shiv yelled, and Static whipped his head over to stare at him. Shiv was openly groping the front of his pants as he watched, one hand pushing up his shirt to bare his skinny torso.

"Don't order me around," Ebon said without a backwards glance, but he slid his hand against Static's cock again, stroking him through his jeans. It was maybe more Shiv's hoot than Ebon's touch that made him arch forward, and his cock shuddered at Shiv's low whistle, a drop of precome leaking out the tip.

Hotstreak was looking at him, dumbstruck, and he had one hand groping his crotch like he didn't even realize he was going it, face both slack and focused, staring at Static and Ebon. Static watched Hotstreak lift up his left hand, feeling across his chest to pinch at his nipples, still cupping and tugging at his cock through his jeans. He looked over at Shiv, who'd opened up his pants; his underwear was hooked down under his balls as he openly stroked his cock, his thin fingers curling back and forth over his shaft.

"Don't look at _them_ ," Ebon said in his ear, a low irritated hiss. A shadowy rope pushed at his head, twisting it inexorably to focus on Ebon standing in front of him. "Look at me," he said, Static could actually see his mouth move; black teeth and tongue moving behind black lips. Ebon's body was fully-formed, so detailed Static could see the texture of his skin, and at his feet was the black shadowy nexus spreading out to the wall behind him.

Ebon was naked; his vest and pants were gone, revealing his entire body. He was thin and lithe, the muscles of his chest small but clearly defined. And between his legs hung a huge cock, half-hard and already oversized, thicker and longer than anything Static had ever seen before — not that he'd seen many cocks aside from his own. And staring at it, Static felt his stomach flutter at the thought of Ebon actually fucking him with that thing.

Ebon stepped forward, pressing his naked body against Static's, his cock grinding against Static's through his pants. Ebon pinched Static's nipples, tugging and twisting before feeling down further. Static couldn't contain the low whimper that escaped his throat as Ebon brushed his hands down across his bare stomach, and when Ebon touched his belt he actually groaned, turning his head aside to muffle his whimper in his shoulder as Ebon unbuckled his pants and let his rock hard cock spring out.

Shiv hooted, egging Ebon on as he leaned forward, grinding their dicks together before wrapping his hand around them both, pressing them together. Hotstreak let out a high, shaky moan as he watched, his pants pooled at his ankles as he stroked his cock. Static moaned, rocking his hips back and forth as much as he could with the web of shadow tentacles anchoring him in place, sliding his cock along Ebon's.

"You look excited, hero," Ebon said, low, almost teasingly as he groped him, pulling out more wheezing moans as he cupped and stroked his cock.

"Shut up," Static growled, still grinding against Ebon, working his hips in little circles. His cock was twitching, little beads of precome forming at the tip and slicking across his cockhead, smearing across Ebon's cock as he stroked them both.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Ebon said, loud enough for all of them to hear, "You're gonna love it, aren't you? I never figured you for the kinky type," he said, ending with a huff of snide laughter. Static blushed hard, his face heating up under his mask, but as Ebon lifted his ass up, spreading his legs, his untouched cock twitched and jerked, a tiny dribble of precome dripping down the shaft.

Ebon's fingers prodded against his asshole, reaching right between his spread cheeks to push inside him, and Static gasped at the feeling. Ebon's fingers felt weird, slick and rubbery, and just the feeling of having something inside him felt strange, thick and weird. Ebon grinned down at him as he bit his lip, a low whimper escaping as Ebon worked his fingers back and forth inside him, leaving behind some slick residue.

Shiv was still jerking off watching them, his cock flushed darker. His hand moved slower across his shaft, keeping himself on the edge, his other hand reaching down below, running his fingers across the skin under his balls. Shiv caught him staring and grinned, grabbing his cock at the base and squeezing slightly to make the entire thing bulge out larger.

Hotstreak wasn't even touching his cock. He was leaning back against one of the support pillars, his shirt hooked over his neck, and both his hands were rubbing across his chest, tweaking at his flushed, erect nipples, while his dick jutted straight out from his crotch, fully erect, a string of precome actually hanging down off his cockhead. He saw Static looking at him and his cock _jerked_ , the string of precome swinging wildly as another thick dewdrop oozed from the tip and slid down.

Ebon curled his fingers inside him, and Static let out a shuddering gasp as his fingers pushed against something inside him that sent a low jolt through his entire body. The feeling arced deep inside his stomach and up to his chest, making his entire body shudder. Static flushed, mouth open, gasping, and Ebon looked down at him, a sneer on his face.

"Get ready for it, hero." Ebon pulled his fingers from Static's ass, and he shifted, pressing the length of his cock against Static's thigh and ass.

The shadowy ropes wrapped around Static's body slithered across his body and tightened, pulling him up until his ass was lined up against Ebon's cock. His feet pulled out of the darkness below, but instead of kicking at Ebon, Static wrapped his legs around Ebon's thin waist, grinding his ass against Ebon's cock.

Ebon's lips twitched into a smirk as he shifted forward, slowly forcing the blunt tip of his cockhead into Static's ass. Static gasped, his asshole clamping down around it, but he was slick with whatever ooze Ebon had used as lube, and Ebon's thick cock slid inside him. The blunt head rammed against whatever Ebon had touched before, and this time the jolt felt like sparks across his entire body, even with the dull ache of penetration.

"You really put it in him, boss!" Shiv yelled, practically sitting right next to them, less than a body's length away. Static honestly hadn't noticed. Hotstreak was closer too, standing on the other side, staring at Static's ass as Ebon sunk him down on his cock. Static flushed, his cock achingly hard despite — or because — the two of them watching.

Ebon growled as his tentacles pulled at Static, lifting him higher to let gravity pull him down on Ebon's cock. It already felt like there was so much inside him, but Ebon's dark cock was inhumanly massive, a thick club that hung awkwardly on his thin frame. Static was breathing fast, his face blushing hot as Shiv and Hotstreak jerked off next to him, Ebon slowly fucking him, working his cock deeper with each thrust. Static's cock jutted up rock hard and untouched even as Ebon started fucking him, the long ropes of tentacles wrapped around his body working as a sling, rocking his body back and then swinging his weight back, right onto Ebon's cock.

Static moaned as Ebon started fucking him harder, pressing his back up against the smooth darkness of the wall behind him. He was constantly aware of Shiv and Hotstreak's eyes on him, both of them jerking off as they watched Ebon fuck him. Ebon thrust hard inside him, hilting his entire cock, and Static gasped, the noise echoed softly by Hotstreak, staring at Static's cock, trembling and hard. Ebon's hot breath blew across Static's skin as he panted, his lips pulled back in a snarl as he fucked him.

Ebon leaned forward, their chests pressed together with his head nestled in the crook of Static's shoulder, biting across Static's chest and shoulder as they fucked. Ebon panted hoarsely, a groaning coming from deep in his chest as he slammed his cock inside Static, grunting as he came in thick, heavy bursts inside. Shiv let out a little moan, his cock jerking and throbbing an inch away from orgasm as he watched Ebon slowly thrust, his come flowing out around his cock and dripping into the darkness below.

Ebon drew back, his cock slipping out of Static's ass, his length still half-hard and shiny with his dark come. Static's feet slipped away from him, and he lurched up and down, the restraints stretching and contracting like rubber, and Static had to spread his legs wide around the black splotch on the floor. Ebon's load dripped out of his aching ass, slight trails of blackness winding across his skin, and in order to balance Static had to keep on his tip-toes, jutting his hips forward, his cock rock hard and jutting out from his crotch.

Ebon stepped back, glancing over at Shiv and Hotstreak, who were still staring at Static's bound form. "Do whatever you want. I'll be back," he said simply, and sunk down through the floor with a final smirking glance at Static. Shiv and Hotstreak shared a grin.

Shiv practically leapt onto his ass, lifting his feet up over his shoulders to plunge his cock into Static's ass, sinking in effortlessly. Hotstreak stepped towards his head, dragging Static's arms down through the shadowy wall until he was lying on his back in the web of shadows, Hotstreak's cock level with his face. Hotstreak didn't even have to say anything; Static looked up at him for a fraction of a second, still blushing, before he leaned forward and took Hotstreak's cock into his mouth.

Shiv thrust inside him, groaning and yelping like he was in a terrible porn video, and lasted less than a minute, he was so close already. He groaned as he came, and jerked his cock out of Static's ass to shoot the rest of his load in little droplets across Static's stomach and chest, come streaking in lines almost to his neck.

Shiv wiped the wet dripple of come on the head of his cock across Static's thigh, watching Static suck on Hotstreak's cock. Hotstreak had his hands loosely clasped around Static's shoulders, although Static was eagerly bobbing his head back and forth on his rigid cock, lips spread around his shaft.

"Buzz off," Hotstreak said to Shiv, glowering. "I don't need an audience." Static made a low whimpering moan at that, and his cock twitched again, a droplet of precome sliding down his slick cock.

For a second it looked like there might be a confrontation, but then Shiv shrugged. "Sure, whatever." He tugged up his pants and sidled to the door, cock still tenting out the fabric. Hotstreak watched him leave, glowering even with Static's mouth licking across his dick, making his entire body tremble.

Hotstreak waited for a few seconds after Shiv left, staring at the door, before he stepped back, tugging his spit-slick cock from Static's mouth. He looked down: Static sprawled out naked, the only clothing still on him his flimsy mask; his lips flushed and slick with spit; his chest covered in streaks of Shiv's load, all across his practically chiseled muscles; his cock thick and trembling, streaked with precome, the tip flushed dark.

"Don't fuckin' tell anyone about this," Hotstreak said, glaring down at Static, but before Static could say anything Hotstreak dropped to his knees and gulped down the head of Static's cock.

Static let out a surprised moan, breath hitching as Hotstreak wasted no time slurping up and down his cock. He took the entire thing in, until the fat head pressed against the back of his mouth, then bobbed back up, licking around Static's cockhead, slick and salty with precome.

Hotstreak curled one hand around Static's hips tightly, fingers brushing across his tight, spasming muscles as he sucked him off. He slid his hand down, across the tight muscles of his ass, and slid two fingers into Static's well-fucked ass, slick with Shiv and Ebon's loads. Hotstreak finger-fucked him as he sucked him off, his other hand wrapped tightly around his cock, wet crackling sounds coming from his spit-slick shaft as his hand flew up and down his shaft.

Static came with a gasp, and Hotstreak almost choked as the first shot splattered across the back of his mouth. He kept sucking, grimacing at the thick, salty taste of come, but still swallowing every spurt, even as Static's orgasm slowed and stopped. Hotstreak nursed on Static's turgid shaft, his hand flying over his cock. Hotstreak looked up at Static, eyes half-lidded from the afterglow, and he came with a muffled moan, come shooting out in a forceful arc, splattering against Static's back and the wall behind him, dribbling over Hotstreak's knuckles as he kept pumping, eyes closed tight, tongue and lips tracing around the edges of Static's cockhead.

Hotstreak finally pulled back with a wet pop, breathing hard, the dregs of his load dribbling down his shaft. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then spat, as if trying to get the taste of come out of his mouth. "Don't tell _anyone_ ," he said, voice thick and clotted, and he swallowed a few more times after that before his voice sounded normal.

"Sure," Static said easily, if a little breathlessly, and kicked Hotstreak in the chest. Hotstreak tumbled backwards, his unfastened baggy pants tangling around his knees as he stumbled to his feet, and by that time Static's arms were crackling with electricity as he pulled his hands out of the shadow, Ebon's ropes melting away from him as the entire room lit up with light.

Static dove for his coat, shoving one arm into a sleeve, and wrapped the rest of it around him in a bundle as he drew his disc from one of its pockets. Hotstreak lurched towards him, but with a wave of his hand Static sent him flying back to stick against the far wall, his shirt still pulled over his head and his pants hanging down to his knees.

"Sorry," Static said, as he unlatched the window. "Well, not really. Uh," he said, and paused, ducking his head down and flushing, still waiting even with the sounds of Ebon and Shiv rushing back and the window wide open, chill air gusting into the room.

"We, uh, could do this again sometime," Static finally said, and then turned and was out the window before he could see Hotstreak's response. Rising up slowly into the dark night, he could see Ebon burst into the room, Shiv right behind him, but before he could see anything else, his view was cut off by distance and angle.

Static shook the coat, gathering it more tightly around him, shivering as the chill sunk in through the coat, wind blowing up against his bare legs as he flew through the night. He kept a change of clothes at the gas station, so that's where he headed. He _hoped_ he got there before Richie somehow; he couldn't know _what_ to say. His fading flush reignited at the thought, and he redoubled his speed, coat flapping in the wind.


End file.
